


Be Mine Forever

by OakenshieldsStar9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Healing, Love Confessions, Poison, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenshieldsStar9/pseuds/OakenshieldsStar9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gandalf and Thorin both speak to Seraphina on separate occasions for her to open her eyes more and see what is right in front of her, she doesn't listen, until fate decides to play a part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine Forever

I had no idea on how I ended up helping thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard on a quest to reclaim a mountain. The mountain was called Erebor and had been stolen from Thorin and his kin a long time ago, by a massive dragon, named Smaug.  
  
I had known most of the company of Thorin Oakenshield for a long time and I was especially close to his two nephews, Fili and Kili. Even though they were always getting up to mischief, I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Though I did my own travelling, I always visited their home Ered Lindon, which was how I found out about the quest to reclaim Erebor from Balin, Thorin's old friend and mentor. I vividly remember speaking to Thorin about this, saying I would help him in any way I could.  
  
He's response surprised me, as I had thought he would decline my other. He smiled at me and had said that I was welcome to aid him and his men on this quest as he knew I could take care of myself, should trouble arise.  
  
That seemed like ages ago. I snap out of my thoughts and look around at our surroundings. We were all presently in a house with a man and his three children. Bard was his name but at this present time, I was tending to Kili. He had injured himself when everyone (including myself), were being chased by Orcs.  
  
Kili had got shot in his upper leg and was now in pain. Now here we all were, in Bard's home and with help from Oin and Fili, I tended to his leg. I sucked in my breath when I saw the arrow embedded in his leg. Kili's leg looked really angry.  
  
"This is a morgul arrow," I informed Fili and Oin "I'll have to take this out quickly, but carefully."  
  
I glanced at Bard who was watching from the side of the room.  
  
"Have you something he could bite down on?" I asked him.  
  
"There's not much here, apart from a belt."  
  
"That will have do," I reply and Bard quickly handed me his belt "Kili, I want you to bite down on this."  
  
Kili's breathing was ragged and I knew I had to get a move on. Glancing at Fili, I say,  
  
"Make sure he bites down."  
  
"Will do." replied Fili.  
  
Meanwhile, I concentrated on his leg. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. I then opened them and watched Kili carefully, he really did look very pale. He was now biting down on the belt with beads of sweat on his forehead. I knew it was now or never.  
  
Placing my right hand on his ankle for him to stop kicking out, I placed my hand on the arrow hearing a grunt from Kili. Ignoring that for a moment, I quickly pushed the arrow through his leg and was relieved to see that it was now out. I placed the arrow in a bowl and quickly went in the kitchen to wash my hands.  
  
"Will Kili be alright?" came a voice behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw Thorin standing there looking very worried.  
  
"The arrow was a morgul arrow," I began, wiping my hands on a clean cloth "it has poison on its tip. He will need kingsfoil to counter the poison."  
  
"I thought you were a healer!" enquired Thorin, watching me suspiciously.  
  
"I am, though I need all my strength to drain the poison out." I inform him.  
  
"And how long will that take?"  
  
"Nightfall." I replied, walking back in the room, taking no notice of Bard who had clearly heard what was said between Thorin and I.  
  
Oin passed me his ointment and I try and be gentle but every time I placed the ointment on Kili, he kept lashing out.  
  
"Kili, I know it hurts. I'm trying to help you." I gently say to him.  
  
"Sorry Sera, but my leg is burning." remarked Kili and my eyes widen, the poison was taking effect.  
  
"This will help." I say and I started placing more ointment on his leg.  
  
I prayed that my strength would return to me by nightfall for everyone's sake.

o0o

I sat by the window, Thorin on the other side, both of us were looking out the window. While I was waiting to help Kili, I were thinking about Gandalf. I knew he went to a dangerous place. I remembered speaking to him before the trip to Mirkwood began.  
  
_"I know where you're really going Gandalf!"_  
  
_Gandalf turned and looked at me, his brows were arched and I could see the worry in his blue eyes._  
  
_"It has something to do with that blade Radagast gave you. You're going to see if there really is something evil down there." I carried on, lowering my voice as Bombur and Oin walked past us both._  
  
_"Do tell me on where I am headed Seraphina." mused Gandalf, but his eyes still had that concerned look._  
  
_Taking a deep breath, I whispered,_  
  
_"You're going to Dol Guldur."_  
  
_Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed._  
  
_"You have never failed to amaze me child," said Gandalf opening his eyes "I have known you for a very long time and you always have a way to reveal my secrets."_  
  
_"There is something in Dol Guldur that could really hurt you Gandalf. You should not go alone."_  
  
_Gandalf graced me with a smile._  
  
_"You are needed here Seraphina," Gandalf turned and I follow where he was now looking at, which was Thorin "Thorin will need your help."_  
  
_"He can take care of himself he is-,"_  
  
_"You still have no idea do you?" interrupted Gandalf and I look back at him with furrowed brows._  
  
_He sighed._  
 _  
"Who does he turn to when there is a problem or he just wants to talk, hmmm? Not me child, you. No, you will stay with the company."_  
  
_"You're being very unreasonable."_  
  
_"You will be needed Seraphina. The company will miss you more, especially one in particular."_  
  
_I arch my eyebrows and watch him intently._  
  
_"I don't follow."_  
  
_Gandalf chuckled._  
  
_"You will do, when the time is right."  
  
_ I was still trying to figure out what Gandalf was getting at, when I heard a crash. Rising from my sit, I went to investigate. In the kitchen were several plates that were smashed, Bombur, Bofur and Dwalin who had his hand in a jar of biscuits were roaming around in there.  
  
"What an earth has happened here?" I demanded.  
  
No one answered and they were avoiding my gaze. Glancing at everyone, I spotted Bard's youngest child. She looked a little scared and I instantly went up to her, glaring at the rest of the company for there clumsiness. I went to the little girl's level and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked her softly.  
  
"Tilda." came a man's voice behind me.  
  
Bard who had seen what had happened, watched me with caution until I caught him watching me. I graced him with a smile.  
  
"I'll pay for the broken plates." I say, again glaring at everyone around the kitchen.  
  
"That won't be necessary my lady. It was not your fault."  
  
"I insist," I reply, going in my pocket, taking out several coins "and please stop calling me my lady, Sera will do."  
  
"Sera it is. I'm Bard," He smiled "though there really is no need to pay me."  
  
I was having none of it though and placed the coins on the table. The sound of heavy boots caused me to glance up at Thorin. He was frowning at me.  
  
"A word in private please."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I turn my attention back on Tilda and gently unwrapped my arm from around the little girl's shoulder. Getting up, I turned and followed Thorin to the corner of the room, waiting for his words.  
  
"Just what are you doing?"  
  
"That's five words Thorin," I smile sweetly at him hearing him growl "I was trying to keep the peace."  
  
"By giving him your money!"  
  
By the sound of his voice, I knew he was not to be trifled with. Although thinking that, it was entirely up to me who I gave money too.  
  
"The money would buy Bard new plates. Considering the others have been smashed on the kitchen floor."  
  
"On first name terms are we?" sneered Thorin and I frown at him.  
  
"What has this got to with anything?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice even.  
  
"Nothing," hissed Thorin, "absolutely nothing! If only you would open your eyes wider, perhaps then, you will see things a lot clearer."  
  
With that, Thorin walked off, leaving me stunned. I had no idea what his problem was and while Kili was unwell, I would not dwell on it, only fate had other ideas.

o0o

It was now dark outside and I walked back in the room where Kili was in. I was not surprised to see Fili there but, I was surprised to notice that Oin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oin is getting more bandages." remarked Fili who obviously realised what I was thinking.  
  
I nod my head though I don't say anything as I walked over to Kili. He was breathing erratically and I placed my left hand on his forehead, he was burning up.  
  
"It's time." I whispered, looking down at Kili.  
  
He had his eyes closed but I could tell he was in pain.  
  
"Sera, what are you planning on doing?" asked Fili.  
  
I glanced at Fili. I could see the worry etched on his face.  
  
"I'm about to save your brothers life."  
  
"Have you done this before?"  
  
We watch one another and I graced him with a smile.  
  
"Yes. Though it was a while ago."  
  
I take my hand off Kili's forehead and was about to place a damp cloth when Kili grabbed my hand, startling me. His eyes were still closed and from time to time, he kept swallowing.  
  
"She has no idea on how I feel about her," Kili whispered, but I heard what he was saying "To me, she is the rarest jewel and," Kili swallows again "and when I first laid eyes on her, I knew she was my equal. I love her."  
  
I was touched by his words and knew that the elf Tauriel and Kili had a conversation between them and were getting closer. I wished Kili and Tauriel all the luck in the world, especially as I knew Thorin wouldn't approve of this romance.  
  
"Are you sure you are ready?" asked Thorin, walking towards Kili, breaking me out my thoughts "You look kind of pale."  
  
"I'm fine Thorin."  
  
"I'm not going to stop you Seraphina," said Thorin, his eyes never left mine "but if something happens to either yourself or Kili, I'll-,"  
  
I was shocked by the words that he admitted to. Did he think I was about to hurt Kili? I frowned and took a deep breath, before I gently pulled my hand free and went to the bowl. Squeezing the cloth, I placed it on Kili's forehead, before unwrapping the bandage.  
  
"I will not hurt Kili," I whisper, feeling Thorin's gaze on me "not intentionally anyway. This poison will slowly kill him, if I don't heal him now."  
  
"Seraphina I wasn't-," but I stop him by raising my hand.  
  
"It's fine. May I continue?"  
  
"Aye, of course you can, but please be careful." replied Thorin.  
  
As I continued unbinding his leg, I felt and saw Kili flinch, so I quicken my pace, humming a tune, trying to help in another way. When the bandage were off, I took the lint of the wound and could see the wound was inflamed. I could feel both Thorin and Fili watching me with apprehension but I pressed on.  
  
Closing my eyes, I placed both my hands on the infected area of Kili's leg and waited for a minute, before a warmth spread through me and then into Kili's wound. My breathing quickened as the warmth turned hot and I knew it was going to start sapping my own strength, but I needed the poison to evaporate as soon as possible. Kili had everything to live for, I didn't.  
  
I knew my healing was working, when the hotness was receding and in its place was a coolness coursing through my hands. I slowly open my eyes, my breathing slowly going back to normal. I glance at Kili and faintly smiled when I saw the colour return in his face.  
  
"Kili will be right as rain in due course," I whispered, taking the cloth of his forehead "the poison has gone."  
  
I placed the cloth back in the basin and go to turn around, only I suddenly felt very lightheaded before I felt myself fall backwards.  
  
"Seraphina!" I faintly heard Thorin cry out, but the darkness soon takes over.

o0o

I felt someone touch my cheek as I slowly opened my eyes. I realised I was laying on a bed and wondered how I got there. I close my eyes again, thinking I shouldn't be in a bed, I should be helping Kili out.  
  
"Why do you always worry me?"  
  
I opened my eyes and turned my head to the direction of the voice I just heard and saw Kili sitting by the bed. His brown eyes never left mine.  
  
"Kili, what are you doing here, you should be resting?" I asked.  
  
"I had to see you," replied Kili softly "now answer my question. Why do you always worry me?"  
  
I gave him a quizzical look, not understanding what he was getting at.  
  
"Why do you always have to help others out without a thought about your own health?" carried on Kili.  
  
"Kili."  
  
"When Uncle told me what you did and said that you keeled over, I thought that maybe that poison had-,"  
  
"It doesn't work that way Kili," I interrupted, watching him intently "the poison that was inside you, has been evaporated."  
  
"Then why did you-," Kili trailed off, his brown eyes searching mine.  
  
"Healing is my magic and by helping you, I was draining my own strength for you to get well."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
I shake your head.  
  
"Not when I'm in a safe environment. You should get some sleep Kili, you look tired."  
  
"I agree," came a voice from the doorway "go and rest brother."  
  
I turn my head and saw Fili leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"But."  
  
"No but's Kee, go back to the room you were in," Fili then looked at me "I'll keep Sera company."  
  
"Gosh, aren't I popular."  
  
This caused a chuckle from Kili who then got up, though his eyes were on me.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
I nodded as I watch Kili leave the room, noticing the strange face Fili was giving his brother. Fili walked towards the chair Kili was sitting on and smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you for saving my brother's life."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Think nothing of it. I always help those in need," I replied, noticing Fili's smile broaden "What?"  
  
"You really have no idea do you?"  
  
I furrow my brows, not understanding.  
  
"I think I lost you."  
  
Fili chuckles and shakes his head. He looks at the door before returning his attention back at me.  
  
"Kili's confession earlier on was not about that elf."  
  
"Confession?"  
  
I was even more confused now.  
  
"Sera, I thought you were intelligent?" smirked Fili standing up "All I'll say is this, Kili admitted his feelings and it had nothing to do with that elf. It is someone closer to home."  
  
With that, Fili left me to think on what he was getting at.

o0o

I must have dozed off as when I woke up, I found a tray with food on it and a jug of water on the night stand. I also noticed Kili sitting on the chair with his eyes closed. Though he did look peaceful, I wasn't sure if he was really asleep.  
  
I slowly took the covers of me and with extra care as not to wake Kili up, I slowly pulled myself of the bed, cursing quietly that the floor was very cold on my bare feet and went towards the night stand. Well I try to, as a hand grabbed hold of my wrist.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" asked Kili, pulling me towards him.  
  
"To see what food there is to offer." I reply, trying to break free from his grasp.  
  
"I see," replied Kili "I'll bring you the tray Sera. You need to rest."  
  
"I'm fine now," I counter "I'm quite capable of walking you know."  
  
Kili surprised me by leaning forward. So close was he, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.  
  
"You fainted, therefore you need to rest." breathed Kili.  
  
Kili pushes me back on the bed but loses his balance and lands on top of me. I gasp out in surprise and try and move, only for Kili to start laughing. I didn't find it that funny, though I was glad to hear his laugh once more.  
  
"Um Kili, could you get of me please?"  
  
"Why?" He said, trying to control his laughter "I like this."  
  
I was stunned but I quickly snap myself out of that and tried getting him of me.  
  
"Kili, you should be resting yourself. Please get off me."  
  
I caught his gaze as his laughter finally died down and in its place came a look that I never noticed before. Kili shocked me further by cupping my cheek tenderly.  
  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"  
  
"Kili stop it. What will Tauriel think?"  
  
Kili frowned.  
  
"Who?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. So he was being coy now, was he?  
  
"The female elf you were smitten with."  
  
It was Kili's turn to frown.  
  
"I'm not smitten with an elf," cried out Kili, causing my eyes to go wide "just because we were speaking, it doesn't mean I harper feelings for her."  
  
"O-Oh my," we both heard and look towards the door "I didn't know you were together," blushed Bilbo "I'll come back later."  
  
Again Kili chuckles as Bilbo fled but Kili finally does get of me. He sits on the edge of the bed and tenderly takes my hand in his.  
  
"How long have we known one another?"  
  
"For a long time." I replied, wondering what he was up to.  
  
His brown eyes meet my own as he gently rubs the back of my hand with his thumb.  
  
"Fee told me that I was mumbling stuff while you were tending to me."  
  
Kili's eyes were looking at our entwined hands. Why did I suddenly feel light-hearted again? His thumb gently traced the back of my hand and I found myself closing my eyes liking this sweet gesture.  
  
"He told me I was confessing my feelings," Kili carried on "all I can remember, is seeing her face, while I was in that state."  
  
"Kili," I said softly, opening my eyes "you and Tauriel look good together. I don't know how Thorin will take the news, but you have my blessing."  
  
Kili looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't want your blessing." shouted Kili.  
  
"To each their own." You mutter, feeling like a fool for even saying that I didn't mind seeing love grow.  
  
Kili raised my hands up and made me touch his stubbly cheeks, placing his own hands over mine. My eyes go wide with these turn of events.  
  
"My confession was never about any elf that we encountered in that stinky cell," despite myself I chuckled, seeing Kili smile back at me "my confession is about...you."  
  
I watch him flabbergasted. I had not expected this at all.  
  
"Come again."  
  
Kili momentarily closed his eyes, moving slightly so I could feel his stubble against my palm.  
  
"I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you." murmurs Kili.  
  
His eyes were still closed so I couldn't see the emotions in his brown eyes  
  
"Kili-," I began but was cut off when he shook his head.  
  
"No Sera, please. I know you don't feel the same," Kili opened his eyes and watched me with a sorrow that I had not seen before "but I can't help it. I love you and only you. You mean everything to me."  
  
I just watch him, trying to process what he has said. It was finally making sense to what Gandalf and even Thorin himself tried to explain to me. That if my mind was clearer, I would see what was right in front of me.  
  
It was like a fog around me had been lifted. In all the time I have been in around everyone, I have never experienced love. Now looking at Kili, I can clearly see he was speaking the truth. There was no usual jokes. He looked completely serious to what he had said.  
  
I had no idea why he thought I didn't feel the same about him. I have always adored his little pranks he pulls with Fili. It finally registers that I felt the same. I remember when he got shot by that ugly Orc that was connected to Azog. My heart nearly gave out when I saw Kili wounded.  
  
I was right by his side and I refused to leave him. At the time, I thought it was because I was just trying to help him, but now I realise, it is something stronger that kept me by his side. I felt the same way.  
  
Now finally coming to terms with Kili's confession, I knew I had to bring back his smile again. Kili closed his eyes, frowning somewhat and that was my chance to make my move.  
  
Without any warning, I leaned forward and pressed my lips on his. Kili's eyes snapped open and looked at me with a quizzical look. I grace him with a shy smile before I tried kissing him again closing my eyes.. Kili instantly responded back. His lips were soft against mine and I didn't even mind his stubble. With one hand, he placed his arm around my middle, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss.  
  
For a while, this amazing kiss continues and I hear him moan in approval when I move my hand from his cheek and gently run my fingers through his hair. Kili reluctantly pulls away from the kiss, placing his forehead on mine. His eyes were closed, though he had a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"You're wrong you know." I finally say to him.  
  
Kili opens his eyes and watched me.  
  
"Wrong about what?"  
  
"I do feel the same," Kili's face lightened up like a candle burning brightly "it just took me a while to figure everything out."  
  
"That's fine," replied Kili kissing the corner of my mouth "at least you now see sense."  
  
My eyes widen.  
  
"Kili, you are unbeli-," I trail of as Kili captures my lips with his.  
  
Just as the kiss gets a little heated, we both heard a 'ahem' coming from the doorway. Kili and I broke the kiss and looked at Thorin who had his arms around his chest, watching us both with a small smile on his face.  
  
"I did wonder where you were Kili, considering you should be resting."  
  
"I am resting." grinned Kili.  
  
I tried to hold in my laughter in, especially as Thorin was now glaring at Kili.  
  
"That is not the rest I was referring to Kili," Thorin continues to stare at Kili as he goes on "but seeing as things are as they should be, I'll let that slide for now."  
  
Thorin broke his gaze from Kili and glanced at me with a smile, before turning around and leaving us once more. Kili let go of me and got up. He walked over to the door and shut it, before walking back to me. He then shocked further me by climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around my middle.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him as he got himself comfortable beside me.  
  
"Uncle told me to rest, so that's what I'm doing," murmured Kili, closing his eyes "I'm resting with the lady I love."  
  
I didn't have the heart to argue with him so instead, I draped the cover over him, feeling him tighten his hold on me.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered, kissing his cheek.  
  
"That's not a proper kiss." protested Kili, opening one eye.  
  
He shifted a little and leaned towards me and captured my lips with his. I groaned as I felt his hand start roaming my body.  
  
"Kili, you need to rest," I said softly, between kisses "your wound still needs taking care of."  
  
Kili pulls away from me. His hand tenderly caresses my cheek as he watches me with a smile on his face. He had a puppy dog look expression and I leaned against his palm with a smile on my face.  
  
"My wound will soon heal with you by my side."  
  
"Is that so?" I grinned at him.  
  
"Aye," Kili pulled me to him placing his lips on mine "Be mine forever."  
  
I pulled back a little, watching him.

"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sera, I would like you to be my wife."  
  
My eyes went wide as I watched him, very certain he was joking. My heart was accelerating at an alarming rate. Trying to regain my bearings, I took in a deep breath and decided to humour him back.  
  
"Was that supposed to be a proposal?"  
  
"You're right," remarked Kili "I should do this properly."  
  
I watched as he moved the covers and got out of the bed before kneeling down facing me. Kili then took hold of my hand and watched me with a smile on his face.  
  
"I promise I will always be there for you. To protect you from harm. I love you Sera, without you, my life is meaningless," Kili paused searching my face before he continues "Seraphina, I have loved you since the first moment I set eyes on you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
I swallow hard, realising he was completely serious. He gently raised my hand and kissed my palm. Unshed tears slowly descend down my cheeks as I watch him. Without any warning, I pulled him to me and kissed him.  
  
For a few minutes we stayed like that, until he broke the kiss, looking back at me with expectant eyes. I knew he was waiting for an answer and I shyly smile at him.  
  
"Kili, until tonight, I had no idea you had these feelings for me," Kili looked at the floor with a frown "but I too have had these feelings for you. So in answer to you're question, the answer is...yes. Yes I'll be your wife."  
  
Kili looked up with a massive grin on his face, before kissing me passionately. He placed his hands around my middle, pulling me towards him, so I was level on the floor with him.  
  
"Do you know how happy I am?" He grinned against my lips "To have you in my arms, where you belong."  
  
"Okay," I chuckle softly "where is the prankster that I'm used to seeing?"  
  
"He's still here, but I can be serious too you know."  
  
I nod my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll leave it to you to tell Thorin of our engagement." I informed him.  
  
"Oh no, we will both go and tell him...When he's in a better mood."  
  
Despite myself I laugh at that, noticing Kili smile back at me before placing his forehead on mine. He closed his eyes, stroking my back. Never had I felt this contented before. I knew there was going to be trouble in the future regarding that dragon but at this present time, I wasn't worried about that.  
  
Who knew that a wound to the leg would bring me a cheeky dwarf that loves me. I loved him back with every fiber and would always watch out for him as well.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
Kili's smile turned to a grin.  
  
"And I love you, for all eternity," He whispered back, opening his eyes "I'm sorry I haven't given you a ring."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Don't worry about that, it's what inside that counts."  
  
I emphasised what I meant by placing my hand over his heart. Kili watched my hand before locking his eyes with mine with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I might not be able to give you a ring yet," He kissed the corner of my mouth "but I can still show others that you belong to me. If you would permit it, that is?"  
  
I arch my eyebrows, wondering what he meant.  
  
"Sera, could I braid your hair?"  
  
The penny finally dropped and a smile came upon my lips. Even though I knew about their dwarf customs, I was not expecting this gesture.  
  
"Are you good at braiding hair?" I teased him.  
  
Kili's eyes widened before he gave me a crooked smile.  
  
"Just because I haven't got any braids in my hair, it doesn't mean I don't know how to plait hair," He remarked "so in answer to your question, yes I do know how to braid hair...May I?"  
  
I tilt my head a little and nodded my head. Kili's trademark grin came back. He let go of me and stood up. I was about to get up too, when Kili placed his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Stay where you are my love and just relax." He whispered.  
  
I heard a rustle and wondered what he was up too. I heard the bed strings make a sound as Kili climbed on it, before running his fingers through my long hair.  
  
"Please mind your wound," I say to him, closing my eyes as his fingers felt good in my hair "I don't want you to overexert yourself."  
  
"I will be fine," He reassured me "now please, my heart, try and relax."  
  
Kili kept running his fingers through my hair and I sighed in approval. This seemed to stir something inside Kili as he started whistling, causing me to snort out a laugh. I then felt him tug on my hair and start braiding it.  
  
His whistling continued and I realised it was the tune Thorin had sung back in Bag End. This song has always moved me and I was a little surprised to find a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly brushed it aside as I didn't want Kili to worry about me.  
  
Kili was very gentle on my hair as he carried on plaiting my hair. It was when I felt him put something in my hair, I opened my eyes.  
  
"There, all done," said Kili, kissing the back of my head "now everyone will know you are mine."  
  
He then got of the bed and sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around me as I looked at his handiwork. The braid was not what I was expecting. It was not at all sloppy, there wasn't any strands of hair sticking out of the braid, no lumpy bits sticking out. No, it was perfect. At the end of the braid was a sliver bead that had an engraving on it. I had no idea what it said, but I knew it was precious to him.  
  
"It means forever," Kili said, breaking me out of my thoughts "and that's exactly what I want to do...I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Our eyes lock on to each other, before I lean forward and kiss him gently on the lips. It started slow as Kili cupped my cheek with his hand, pulling me closer to him as the kiss deepened.  
  
"We should get some sleep." I mumble against his lips.  
  
"Or, we can stay where we are and get comfortable." Kili suggested.  
  
I liked the sound of that and nodded in agreement. Kili momentarily let go of me and grabbed hold off the cover on the bed as well as the two pillows. Placing them on the floor.  
  
He then wrapped the cover over himself and I, wrapping his arms around me once more. Kili then nuzzled my nose with his before he kissed me once more. I knew sleep was not going to come any time soon, so I just relax in Kili's arms, thinking that I shall thank both Gandalf and Thorin for opening my eyes to what was in front of me this whole time.  
  
I knew life with Kili would never be dull and that's just what I wanted. For I love him with all my heart and that's all that mattered to me.


End file.
